Ah! Pretty Doggie
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: Kagome at the age seven wishes on a wishing well for a puppy... does her wish come true? And what is in store for the young girl? Her life is all ahead of her and just by a little wish! Read and review! Kagome and Inuyasha!(One shot)


**__**

Author note: My first Inuyasha fic. I never watched Inuyasha very much but I do know some of the character descriptions and blah, blah, blah and all that good stuff^.^. Well anyways I hope for you to review! Anything and everything is welcomed. And it's short so you don't have to worry about reading something long and drawn out unless you'd like for me to write more! Well please R&R! Thank you.

Major fluff must I say^.^ I hope for you to enjoy! Have fun!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Ah! Pretty Doggie 

The winter breeze swooshed by leaving behind a cool crisp, refreshing feeling upon one's face. Kagome, not old enough to know any better but to play in the snow plopped down with a coat covering her young, small framed body. Her magenta pink hat covered her head and almost her whole face. Her little chubby cheeks red as red could possible be. Her eyes was filled with awe looking at the snow; her boots with brown fur sticking out at the rim edge. Pink Mittens covered her hands. The girl was bundled up form head to toe.

She grabbed a hold of a small bucket and a small green shovel and began her digging. "Kagome now don't you go anywhere besides right here alright?" Her mother said looking down over her with a smile spread upon her face. 

Kagome looked up at her mother and smiled. Her smile was unnoticeable due to the hood that covered her but she gave a node to her mothers command. 

"You have fun and if you need anything come in and get me alright? I have to bake some goods for your school tomorrow and mommy can't be out here and play with you." 

Kagome gave another nod looking up at her mother with her childish eyes that was filled with excitement as she watched her mom walk slowly inside the house. 

Humming a soft tune while she worked hard at what she was making underneath a large Sakura Tree that had lost all it's leaves and blossoms during the Fall. It was her favorite tree. Nothing could be more perfect to her than that tree she sat underneath, well maybe besides the well. Her grandfather had always told her wonderful stories about that well. How people always came by and dropped money in they seem to always get what they want. But when Kagome dropped money in she never got what she wanted. It never seemed like it worked for her…

_Flashback_

"Papa, why won't the wishing well work for me?" Kagome asked trying to crawl on her grandfathers lap but seem to slip.

"My dear Kagome, maybe your not wishing hard enough." Her grandfather had said with a small chuckle helping the girl to his lap and placing her down.

Crossing her hands over her chest she looked away, "I don't think the wishing well don't like me."

"Oh, and why do you say that Kagome?" 

"Because I haven't gotten my puppy I want yet!" Kagome said as her lips puckered out and her eyes looked at her grandfather with frustration in them.

"Well did you wish hard enough."

"Papa how is a person suppose to wish hard enough? I wish and I wish and still nothing happens! It's like it doesn't like me. You sure that wishing well isn't broke?!" Kagome asked moving a long strand of hair away from her face.

He laughed, "I am sure Kagome. There is very little water in that old well, but I would not see why it would not work."

"Well I think when I come over to it and drop money in, it just wants to be greedy and take my money away from me!"

"Well you know Kagome…" Her grandfather paused looking at her, "Maybe your just not wishing hard enough. One day something amazing might happen and that old wishing well out there will come in handy and might bring you that little puppy that you want."

"Promise Papa?" Kagome asked with her eyes softening as they set in front of a large fire place that burned brightly amongst the two.

"I promise Kagome." Her grandfather had said giving the girl a large hug.

End of Flashback

Sitting there she packed snow and packed more snow. She loved the white-ness around her. "I'm going to try to make a castle for mommy!" Kagome muttered under her hood.

As the seven year old work hard in building her mommy a castle a large breeze swept by her. Large enough to make the girl tip over on her back. Getting up quickly, brushing the snow off her bottom and trying to reach her back she heard a noise from up above the tree…

"Stupid tree. How'd I get here?" A voice had muttered from up high.

Kagome looked up and noticed a white creature with ears that looked like a dogs. Her eyes widen.

Getting untangled from the limbs the creatures eyes widen, "Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't of done that." Feeling the tree limbs giving out he began to fall and hit hard on the with puff of snow.

A small groan escaped out of his mouth, "Ow. That hurt." He said with his eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head that hit tree bark.

Gasping Kagome looked closely at the creature, "The wishing well does make things come true!" 

"Wishing well? What are you talking about?" 

"I asked for a puppy and I got…"

"WAIT A SECOND! I am no puppy!" The creature said getting up from off the ground, and wiping the snow off his back.

"Uh huh, you're a really ugly puppy you know that?" Kagome said with a small grin on her face closing her eyes.

"I am no puppy!" 

"Oh and your one that can talk too. I never seen a well trained puppy like you before. And you stand up on your hind legs too, and you wear human cloths." Kagome said grabbing a hold of a red garment that he had on and began to per up…

Grabbing a hold of the clothing that the creature had on he yanked down, "I am no dog! I am a demon."

"No you're a doggie. See you have ears." Kagome began yanking on his ears, "You have teeth like a doggie." She said making him open his mouth up. "Everything a doggie has."

"I am no dog!" The creature choked.

"I think I'll call you fido… or toot."

"Fido? Toot? My name is Inuyasha." 

"No no… that name won't work." Kagome muttered putting her fingers under her chin examining Inuyasha.

"WHA?!"

"I know, I'll call you Inuyasha!" 

Falling back down and getting back up Inuyasha muttered, "How did I even get here? Why did a kid have to find me? Out of all things…"

"Coming through!" A small creature about a kids side said landing down on Inuyasha's head.

Kagome's eyes widen in suspense.

"Hey Inuyasha, You can't leave me all alone!" 

"Shippo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said groggily.

"I figured that I would fallow you. I never expected us to end up at a place like this." The little raccoon creature said looking around.

"You-you a raccoon?" Kagome asked.

Shippo looked at Kagome and said, "Nope, I am no raccoon. I'm a demon just like Inuyasha here." He said sticking his chest out trying to prove he's brave.

"Inuyasha is a doggie. He's my doggie." Kagome said smiling.

Shippo blinked, looking at Kagome and back at Inuyasha with a straight face.

"Don't ask Shippo, just sit there and shut up."

"If you say so." Shippo said looking around, "So how we getting back home?" 

"No you can't go back home!" Kagome cried grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's leg and hugged it hard.

"You just got here. You can't go back. You're my doggie no one else's doggie!" Kagome cried and tears streamed down the side of her face and a sob escaped from her mouth.

"Look what you did now Inuyasha you made her cry." Shippo said feeling sorry for the girl.

"Shippo didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes."

"Can you do that?" 

"Um, maybe?" Shippo said concentrating on what was being asked from his former friend.

"Okay how about this um.." Inuyasha said looking at the girl with his golden yellow eyes.

"Kagome." She said as she stopped crying.

"Kagome." Inuyasha repeated. "We stay here for a few minutes does that sound good?" 

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much, you're the greatest doggie in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah. The greatest doggie." Inuyasha muttered, _How did I get stuck with babysitting?_ His inner thought had cried out.

Smiling down at the girl Shippo said, "This could be fun! Lets play hide-and-go-seek! That's always fun!" 

Inuyasha looked over at his partner who sat perched up on his shoulder, "Shippo you and those great ideas of yours…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Why won't you play with me?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha with her eyes filling with water.

_Here we go again with water works._ He thought with a sigh.

"Inuyasha is an old man that's why."

"Man?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha is part human and demon."

"Demon?"

"Yeah, he was placed with a curse a long, long time ago and well he looks like he does now. And his grumpy too. But that's Inuyasha for ya though." Shippo said with a smile spread across his face as he began to clean his tail with his hands.

"Why do you talk?"

"Because I'm a demon too."

"Oh… so is everyone a demon then?"

"Oh no not everyone is a demon."

"I'm confused then." Kagome said plopping down.

"Only people that are placed under a terrible curse."

"Oh am I cursed?" Kagome asked blinking at the Shippo who was talking to her.

"Um I don't know are you?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you silly!" Kagome said with a smile spread across her young face as she let her hood down and frost quickly began to snip at her cheeks making them a pinkish red color.

"I don't know." Shippo said putting his fingers under his chin while looking up at the blue sky that had small snow flakes falling down slowly.

Swaying back and forth watching Shippo and Inuyasha she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Your not an ugly doggie. You're a pretty doggie! I want to dress you up in pretty pink bows and have a tea party with you." Kagome said giggling.

Inuyasha's mind began to imagine himself in pink little bows and having _tea_ with a child… it wasn't going to happen with this demon.

"No way."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"I don't like tea."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?" Kagome asked swaying back and forth putting her hands on her legs and she began to roll in the snow.

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Will you quit saying Why all the time!" Inuyasha said grabbing a hold of the two stands of hair that laid next to his ears and yanked lightly on them, "Your going to make me go crazy!"

"Okay, you go crazy I'll watch." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome why don't we play hide-and-go-seek. Does that sound fun?" Shippo asked jumping down off of Inuyasha's shoulder and onto the white ground.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Okay, Kagome you count to… whatever and me and Inuyasha will go hide." 

"Okay!" Kagome said with excitement.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and climbed the Sakura tree as he watched Kagome go over to the house and began to count…

_1...2...3.……." _She paused,_ "Um, I think 4.…" _She gave another pause, _"ten ready or not here I come!"_

She said getting up and began to look around. 

Inuyasha smirked at the girl. _Now I got to find a way home._ He began to look around.

"Inuyasha you're a bad hide-and-go-seeker you know that." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh and why's that? I didn't saying I was going to play."

"Because you just are and yes you've got to play with me. It's against the rules if you don't play." Kagome said as she began to crawl up the Sakura tree.

"How is it against the rules? I didn't think there was a rule for me to play or not."

"Everyone around is suppose to play. That's how the game goes Inuyasha."

"Well I don't play."

"Why not?" Kagome asked crawling up next to him on the highest branch.

"Because it's not for me."

"You want to go home don't you?" Kagome asked looking over at him putting her hands in her lap.

"It would be nice." Inuyasha said in a huff.

"Why are you grumpy?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked over at her with confusion.

"You seem like a nice doggie. Why are you always grumpy?"

"I am not always grumpy. I'm just trying to figure a way out of this place."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." Kagome began as she slowly gotten up but her foot slipped from the tree bark and began to fall down…

Hitting her head against all the tree limps she cried out.

Dropping what seemed like forever she felt herself land but not hard. Opening her eyes Inuyasha was looking down at her, holding her. "Are you alright?" 

Blinking up at him with her mouth open she wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him tightly sobbing softly. "I'm alright." 

"That's good." he said hugging her back.

Shippo coming from the behind the large white house in which he was hiding at he looked at his friend, "What happened?"

"Kagome had fallen."

Looking up at Inuyasha she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said looking at him with a smile.

His face flushed, "I Um, it was nothing." He said putting one hand behind his head.

"I owe you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in his white dog ear.

**_Ten Years later_**

"Inuyasha!!" Yelled Kagome.

"What does that girl want now!" Inuyasha groan getting up from a small area in the woods were he was sitting at.

"What?" He said walking over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" He asked looking at her with his eyes squinted and his nose wrinkled up.

"I want to know what you are doing!" Kagome who was all grown up said with her hands on her hips but she still had her same child feature when she was seven years of age.

"I don't think it's none of your concern Kagome!" He spatter out at her.

"Fine then Inuyasha, I was going to be nice and ask if you want to go picnicking with me. But I guess you have busier things to do." Kagome said.

"Hey I'm not that busy!" 

"Nope you said you don't think that it's none of my business what you do so you must be busy." Kagome said putting her hands behind her back.

"Kagome! You owe me!" 

"I owe you?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"Remember ten years ago when I saved you when you was about to fall out of the tree and you told me that you owe me." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Okay I owe you." Kagome said walking over towards Inuyasha…

"Wha-What are you doing?" Inuyasha stuttered watching the girl walk close to him.

"Owing you."

"With what?" Inuyasha asked with a gulp.

"With this…" Bring her face close to his she took her hand and grabbed a hold of his ear and said, "This is what I should of done a long time ago!" Yanking on his ear a yelp escaped his mouth.

"That's what you get Inuyasha thinking that I was going to kiss you! I'd rather kiss a monkey than you!" Kagome yelled.

Crying in deep pain from the girls yank he cried out, "Okay, okay… sorry gosh will you PLEEEASE let go?" He asked.

"Okay." She said letting go watching him rub his ear, bending down she gentle brushed her lips across his. 

Half surprised Inuyasha kissed back.

Breaking the kiss she smiled, "So I'll see you in a bit?"

In a daze Inuyasha nodded his head. 

"Okay see you later Inuyasha and this time… I think you owe me." She said with a giggle and began to walk away humming a small soft tune.

**__**

The End.

Author note: Okay please tell me what you actually thought about this fic. I never really watched Inuyasha so I know if I get a few flames I guess I'll have to get over it huh? But I hope that you liked it more than not like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Any criticism is welcomed too! And I was wondering if you think that I should do another Inuyasha fic? Well tell me what you think! Thanks!

~Dreamer Within


End file.
